


Everybody Likes Holo Polish Even Asgardian Gods

by taylor_tut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nail Polish, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Team as Family, Thor is a good boy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A drabble request from my tumblr for Thor and Natasha painting their nails. Not much to it but it's soft like a hug





	Everybody Likes Holo Polish Even Asgardian Gods

Natasha frowned at her perfectly-painted right hand and the cast that prevented her from painting the left. She’d started painting her nails at Peter Parker’s suggestion. Her broken wrist would keep her benched for a while, and that sucked every time she looked down at it, so he’d brought her a bottle of holographic silver that May bought before deciding it was too flashy. She overturned the bottle of acetone onto a cotton ball, feeling the scent sting her eyes a little, but just before she could press it down to her fresh manicure, she heard loud, unmistakable footsteps.

“Thor,” she called as sweetly as she could stand, “are you busy?”

He came rushing into the room. No matter how many times she swore she was fine, he was determined to fulfil her every need while she was injured. 

“Never too busy for you,” he replied immediately, stopping before her in sweat pants and a tee shirt. “What is it you require?”

She smiled innocently, offering her painted, sad, injured little hand for him to take in his masssive ones. 

“I painted the right, but I can’t get the left,” she admitted. “Will you do it?”

Thor’s eyes went wide. “This is… paint?” he asked, picking up the small glass bottle and staring mesmerised at the reflection of rainbows inside the silver. It looked comically small in his hands. 

“Nail polish,” she explained amusedly. “It’s like make-up for your fingers.”

He broke into a smile, nodding knowingly. “Oh, I understand,” he reassured, sitting cross-legged on the floor to look up at her on the couch. Thor made a slightly impatient, mostly eager motion with his fingers, and she gave him her hand. With steady, laser-focused precision, he painted the nails on her left side, only running outside the lines of her nail bed a few times.

She eyed the manicure with amusement. “Not bad,” she praised, and when she looked up, she found that he was still staring at the bottle, watching the paint inside swirl and shift. Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Would you like me to do yours?” she asked. 

Thor nodded vigorously, setting both hands in her lap. For the next three days, he showed everyone that the colors reminded him of lightning. Learning how fast polish chipped was a bit of a disappointment, but Natasha never minded doing touch-ups. 


End file.
